


True Form.

by Ravenous_raven



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, too much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-04-20 02:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenous_raven/pseuds/Ravenous_raven
Summary: This is an AU based on a video cover of one of the future songs from the Winter plays that I haven’t read yet, so it doesn’t contain that many spoilers.In case you haven’t watched the video, here’s the link (please, watch it if you haven’t. This is amazing!) https://youtu.be/D54JqCPYRak
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku & Yukishiro Azuma, Takatoo Tasuku/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	True Form.

Tasuku couldn’t really remember where they met or how he ended in the situation he was currently in. All he remembered was that played with fire, he tried to love such a… such a  _ thing _ … no, he couldn’t say that.    
  
It didn’t matter what people said, Azuma wasn’t a monster. He had tried his best not to harm him while they were together and he had actually been loving and tender with him. 

“Azuma…” he shaked him a little. “Azuma!” he shaked him even more, forcing him answer to his desperate calls.

He was currently kneeling in the floor of an old church, Azuma was in front of him, bleeding a little from his mouth and his chest wouldn’t stop bleeding right where Tsumugi had stabbed him when he tried to purify him. The expression on his face wasn’t pained, but hurt at the situation they were living. Tasuku wanted to hug him, comfort him and make him feel better in some way.

“Don’t even... think about it.” he whispered, his voice tried to mask the pain he was feeling at the moment. “I don’t… need it...” his breaths came out shaky and Tasuku put his hand on his face.   
  
“I have to, I… I need to…” for the first time in his life, Tasuku realized that he sounded weak, but he couldn’t care less, he had to make Azuma understand what would happen if they didn’t act fast.

“I could never…” the silver haired kept refusing him. “That would only make me a monster… And I… Could never let you see that side of me, Tasuku…” despite the pain he must have been in, his voice was still soft, after everything he was still acting like his cool and collected self.

“Stop being so stubborn, Azuma! I’m not about to let you die like this!” he screamed with tears blurring his sight. Azuma kept quiet, looking at him softly and coughing a little bit of blood. 

Then, in a brave impulse that felt like something snapped inside of him, he untied his tie and opened a few buttons on his shirt, revealing his neck and part of his chest to the long haired man. Then, he took him by the back of his head, his fingers tangling themselves in his hair as he brought him closer to his neck.   
  
“Tasuku…” he whispered in his neck, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, taking pleasure in the way his blood smelled. Almost hearing the way it pumped through his veins. He was quickly running out of energy. If he was going to act, he had to do it immediately. Otherwise, he would be as good as dead.

Azuma’s throat was running dry quickly and the need for blood was getting worse and worse every second that passed by. Soon, he wouldn’t be able to control himself if the man didn’t leave. He almost wanted to curse Tasuku for offering himself to him that way. Was he that much of an idiot? Did he knew what he was actually doing?

  
“You’re not a monster to me, Azuma. You would never be one no matter what you do.” the man laughed softly at the words he heard, feeling how he was losing it.

Out of instinct, Azuma’s lips touched the black haired’s neck and he could feel his teeth grazing the skin. “Stop this, Tasuku.” he pleaded one last time, his voice sounded painful now, like he was barely holding himself. “Turn around… and leave me here… to die...”

“Never, I promised you I would be there for you no matter what that day. I’ll stay with you until the end if I have to.” he tried to make the older man understand.   
  
Finally giving up, he sighed. Then, with what little force he had, he turned him around, his back facing him. Then, he took him by his head and shoulder, leaving his neck even more exposed.   


If he was going to do that, if he was going to be the monster he knew he was, he was going to take his sweet time on it and he was going to make sure both of them enjoyed it. If he was going to lose himself in the temptation that the man he knew he felt things for offered him, he was going to take the most out of it.

He smelled his neck again while wetting his lips with his tongue, it had been a really long time since he had last fed from a human. Then, he licked his neck. He couldn’t really see Tasuku’s face, but he could feel the slight tremble that he was trying to hide, he was probably closing his eyes tightly, waiting for the piercing pain in his neck.

He took a deep breath, preparing himself and, finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he bit down on the black haired’s neck. It took a minute or two for the blood to begin to flow into his mouth, but once it did, it was like a switch was turned inside of him.

His right hand was holding the other side of his neck, his left was holding him by his chest. HIs grip got more intense as more blood came out of the other man. More and more blood flowed out of his body, filling the other man’s mouth and slipping out of his lips, down to his chin and staining his white shirt, mixing itself with the blood from his stab wound.

_ "Don’t fraternize with humans! What are you even thinking?! Haven’t you heard what I’ve been telling you?!"  _ he could hear Hisoka’s voice hissing at him. As the vampire who turned him, he had the right to be mad at him when he found out what he was doing.   
  
It made him mad, he was consuming the life of the person who tried to protect him no matter what and yet… the only thing he could hear in his head were Hisoka’s warnings about getting involved with creatures as fragile as humans.

“Azuma…” Tasuku whispered. His grip was tightened, his fingers softly digging in his chest. The vampire didn’t stop, he kept feeding himself. “Azuma.” his voice was louder, trying to get the other man’s attention.

Finally, he stopped for a second, enough to pay attention to him. The black haired moved his head to see the man that was holding him into his arms. All three of them, his neck, shirt and tie were bloody, but a weak smile found its way to his lips anyways. 

Even if the lower half of his face was covered in his blood, he didn’t look like a monster at all. He looked like the most beautiful man he had ever laid his eyes on. How such a beautiful person would think they were a monster? The mere thought made his blood boil.

“Tasuku?” his voice was soft again, more awake this time. He had clearly gained more energy from his blood. The hand that held his neck caressed it softly, as if trying to comfort him.   
  
Suddenly the normally pristine vampire felt something tugging inside of him, a feeling that he never felt before: something foreign inside of his heart. It overwhelmed him, but at the same time he loved the feeling of it. There was something thrilling about this sensation, this need that he had never felt before.

For the first time in his life, Azuma acted on his instincts and emotions. For the first time in his life, he felt free. A small smile found its way into his face as he truly admired the black haired.   
  
In a matter of seconds, he closed his eyes and brought him even closer to him. Then, without wasting any time, he kissed him.

Tasuku frowned in confusion. The feeling of his almost cold lips on his and the taste of his blood in the mouth of this man was enough to make him confused, but instead of complaining about it, he just closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the kiss and return it. 

If he was going to die in the arms of the man he loved, he was going to enjoy every second of it. 

Homare's strange words found their way into his head, the magenta haired never made any sense, but the phrase he had said stayed for some reason. 

_ "So, Tasuku-kun… I hear that you're in love with someone?" Homare laughed a little, not in a mean way but in an interested way. He immediately shook his head, not wanting Homare to get into his personal affairs.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I would never, I’m too busy with my work to fall in love with someone.” was his answer to that question. If he only knew how blinded he was by the panic that the whole situation brought him... _

_ "People's stupidity sure is troubling. But, that's what I love about them." The Shakespeare fan said to himself laughed again. Tasuku was confused… did he just insult him…? He shook his hand almost immediately, even if he did insult him, most of the time Homare didn’t made much sense. _

Azuma’s soft lips pressed harder on his, as if noticing that his attention was driving away from him. Almost like he was jealous of whatever he had in his mind, as if he wanted to be the only thing Tasuku had on his mind while he was kissing him.

And he was more than happy when the other man favorably answered to his kiss, kissing him back as if his life depended on it. It was almost as if they were stubbornly fighting a fight that they knew neither of them could win, one of them was surely going to suffer by the end of it.

Once their lips parted, they looked at each other with soft expressions in their eyes. It was almost as if they were stuck in a trance neither of them could break out of. Until Tasuku’s whispers filled the air.   
  
“You still need more, take it.” he pleaded the vampire, who looked at him with a painful look in his face. He couldn’t keep doing that, granting his wishes would mean that he would lose him and he would have rather die than lose him. Noticing his hesitation, the black haired laughed softly. “Grant this dying man’s last wish.”   
  
The long haired looked shocked, he wasn’t expecting him to accept his death so easily. Was he truly ready to die for him? Why would he want to sacrifice himself like that for a disgusting creature like him? 

“Why?” he asked, he wanted to know the reason before he lost conciousness. “Why would you sacrifice yourself for me?” he whispered. “I’m not worthy of this.” Tasuku’s expression was pained. 

“Don’t say that, Azuma. You are worthy for me.” he smiled weakly. “I’m just doing this because… I love you.” Azuma gasped, Tasuku’s words hitting him hard. That was it? That was the whole reason for Tasuku’s self-sacrifice?

“You... love me…?” he man nodded weakly, his breathings were laboured as he tried to smile. “You… love me…” he said again, as if he was tasting the words, understanding their meaning. “Tasuku…” he said his name for what felt like the hundredth time that full moon’s night. “Tasuku, I love you as well.” tears were rolling down his face at this point. “That’s why I don’t think I can do this.”

“You’ll have to, you need it and I’m slowly bleeding out anyways. You would be granting me a faster death. A painless one.” his eyes were pleading as the silver haired took his time making up his mind. Was he going to let the first person that ever made him feel like this go this easily? Without putting up a fight? How could he watch his love leave him?   
  
“I’m sorry.” Azuma kissed Tasuku’s neck softly before piercing it again. As blood filled his mouth again, he couldn’t do anything but hate himself more and more. Why was he turned into this? Deep down he wished he could be normal. Maybe if he was a human, his relationship with Tasuku would have been different. Maybe they could have lived happily together.

“Don’t be… this… might not be the way I wanted to go, but I’m glad it’s you and not another vampire.” he whispered as he closed his eyes, breathing more and more slowly until his breathing finally stopped and his body felt like a heavy weight on top of him.

Azuma’s fangs left his neck, his arms hugged him tightly into his chest as tears began to roll down his face. He was gone, he was never going to wake up again. He was all alone again and, this time, he doubted he would find someone that could make him feel the same way he did.

The long haired was scared, in pain… what were those feelings that were now overwhelming him? Was that the pain of losing someone you cared about? He wasn’t supposed to feel anything. Hisoka had told him that it wasn’t possible to feel something as intense as that. Tears stopped falling for a second, he could feel the dead man’s nose hitting his neck as he stared into nothingness.   
  
This was all Hisoka’s fault. If only Hisoka never turned him into a vampire as a child… He would have been able to have a normal life and be happy. His right hand moved to slowly caress Tasuku’s hair as a creepy smirk found its way to his face.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll seek revenge for this. For us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if this got too heavy and dense at somepoint, I really hope it didn't, but I feel like it was.  
Thank you so much to the people in the discord server that made me get so obsessed with this song, here you have it! The fic I was so desperate to write!  
Other than that, I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
